To My Two Loves
by sexvause
Summary: Cosima and Sarah meet for the first time at Alison's basement and slightly falls in love with each other. Time passes and it's time for Cosima to go to University. She meets a French girl named Delphine and suddenly, Cosima is confused by her own feelings.


**So this is just a starter to my new fic.. also it's the last day of the holidays for me so it means school tomorrow so you guys have to be patient with me on updating and also i'm not always good at committing to writing multi-chapter fanfics so yeah.**

**Also! At first this will be like a Sarah/Cosima thing, I know its weird but I just love the two.. It WILL be Cophine a little later through out the story so just be patient and yeah its a bit weird.. I feel weird writing it so hahahahahha! haha here we go :) hope you guys like it**

* * *

"Well I've never known a blood relation but being your twin certainly sucks" Sarah told Alison, her English accent thick. "You really have no idea do you?" questioned Alison

A girl emerged from the room to the right. "Hey, I'm Cosima.." The girl with dreadlocks stands but leaning forward, just hanging by the door frame. "Bloody hell.." Sarah murmured to herself..

"We talked on the phone" Cosima smiles hesitantly at the girl in front of her. "How many of us are there?" asked Sarah, shocked to see yet another one of herself right in front of her eyes.

"We don't know, all we know is you, me, Alison, Beth and Katja" Cosima replied. "Right okay.. Shit." Sarah cursed under her breath.

"Okay so, define Orphan Sarah.." Cosima asked the girl dressed like a punk, sitting down in front of her. She's hot. Punk style and attitude, I like it. Cosima thought to herself "Orphan, orphanage.." Sarah rolled her eyes. Are you bloody kidding me. Dumb question.

"So you don't know your birth parents?" She's just like me. I never had parents growing up. Maybe she'll understand me. "No, I was fostered out, then I was legally adopted then I came here." Cosima nodded, while Alison moved from one end of the room to the other, obviously frustrated and impatient.

"When?" She's different. I need to know more. Cosima thought. "Adopted like eight, came here about twelve-" "Heart breaking." Alison interrupted "Can we get back to Beth please?" directing the question to Cosima, completely irritated but was only responded with a glare from the girl.

"Suicide? I don't accept that. This ones.." Cosima spaced out, completely ignoring the girl who is ranting. Cosima's thoughts went straight to Sarah. Who is she? How did I not know her before now? Did Beth know her? Her lips look so delicious. I want to kiss her. I want to- she snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Sarah talk again.

"Oi! I already told you, I didn't want to be her. I was stuck. I was running from my own shit." Her accent is so thick. Shit Cosima stop thinking about her. Alison snickered "I can only imagine.." Bitchy self Alison. "Alison…" Cosima interrupted. "I'm very sorry about Beth okay, but she was losing it, like clinicly.." Cosima really did felt sorry for Alison.

"She was a cop." Yeah I figured. Sarah thought to herself. "She had tools.. If she couldn't cope then pff!" Alison retreated to the room where Cosima came from. "Look can you just tell me what the hell this is?" Sarah really did want to know, I mean there are four other people that look like her.

Cosima was about to tell Sarah when Alison shouted from the room. "Don't tell her anything!" Cosima huffed silently. "Short answer, no." she breathed out a little laugh as Alison reappeared from the room. "How are we all related?" Sarah, completely getting impatient.

"We're not." Alison stated. Alison shut your mouth! Cosima was getting quite annoyed with Alison now. "Well, we are." she said, a little bit too loud for a fact. "Well by nature," she added. "Um, she's referring to by nurture."

Alison, completely getting tired of this spoke. "Just give us the briefcase you got from the German." Sarah denied giving it to her until she gave her some answers. Alison didn't. Cosima watching the two fight was giving her a headache. "Alison!"

"Fine! She wants in?" Thank God finally! Cosima sighed frustratedly. "We're cloned. We're someones' experiment and they're killing us off! Is that helpful?" Sarah just stared at her. Shit. Cosima stared at Sarah wondering what she was thinking. What looks like to be Alison's adopted child appeared from the stairs and Alison rushed to get the kid out of sight from the two other woman in the room.

The two were now alone in the room. "Um, hey, uh, we should um.." What was wrong with her? Cosima never really stuttered. "We should get some uh, drinks sometime." Cosima asked, a genuine smile on her face.

"Yeah?" Cosima is so beautiful. And hot. Yeah, definitely hot. "Yeah." Cosima giggled. And she's cute too. Wow. Sarah thought to herself. "Call me whenever you can Cosima." Sarah smiled at her. Sarah suddenly whipped her head to the sound of Alison shouting. Sarah stood up and left the house.

"What the hell?" Cosima said under her breath. Alison came back in crying and a not so visible but visible enough red mark on her left cheek. "What did she do?" and without hearing Alison's reply, Cosima got Sarah's (or so Beth's) mobile phones and other stuff and went outside just as Sarah and a guy came through the gate.

"Hey.. you need this?" Cosima looked at Sarah and to the guy behind her, then back at Sarah. "You just broke the first rule of Clone Club." Cosima stated, looking at the guy behind Sarah. "What? Never tell anyone about Clone Club?" Sarah responded a little bit sarcastically. Cosima looked at the guy.

"Hi.. um, awkward, I'm Cosima." an awkward smile visible on Cosima's face. Cosima looked back to Sarah, reached for her hand and placed Sarah's stuff on her hands. She held onto her hand while speaking. "You have my number." Cosima stared at her seriously. "You want answers, I want the briefcase. And also about that think about having a drink sometime." her look softened and sent a wink towards Sarah, who blushed a tiny bit and left with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Soooo.. that's that.. remember to review and probably suggests some things to make this story better :) until next time!**


End file.
